Darkness Rises Again (Transcript)
A transcript of Season 2 of Disneyscripts, Carolinecat1, and Yvoire Abad’s episodes, Darkness Rises Again. Transcript Izzy (Narrating): '''Darkness Rises Again. '''Narrator: '''Ooh, a dark and stormy night. This night like this reminds me of the time the Darkness King tried to take the entire city for an evil weapon! (lets out a false evil laugh) It was a bright and sunny day—ah, the music stadium, home of the finest musicians in the world! '''Skully: '''Boy, it was sure nice of the security to let us sit up front so we can see the orchestra. '''Captain Jake: '''Because we’re almost famous to anyone here? '''Skully: '''No. It’s because we’re almost famous to anyone here...and all the free snacks. (chews on something) '''Izzy: '''Uhh, you do realize that you’re eating the arm of your chair, right? '''Skully: '''Well, excuse me, but I get hungry during special events. (chews the chair’s arm again) '''Conductor: '''Oh, boy! Lots of money sure does come at this time of night. '''Manager: '''Um, you’re forgetting something. '''Conductor: '''Oh, uh...right, the choir; and now, I give you, from our Disney Junior Town music stadium, a song called “Magic is Happiness”. A one, a two, a skidalidedeedoo! (The choir starting to sing “Magic is Happiness”.) '''Cubby (sigh): '''There’s nothing like a relaxing day at the Disney Junior Town music stadium. '''Captain Jake: You said it. Kwazii: Yeah, a day at the music stadium makes me feel relaxed. (The choir is still singing.) Skully: I wonder if anyone found if the hot dogs are chewy this evening. Cubby: That was once again the arm of the chair, Skully. Skully: Oh right, I knew there was something stale and hard to lift. (Meanwhile, someone is watching the Disney Junior Club while sneaking outside, meaning he has plans for them.) Kwazii: Ooh, speaking of which...let's take a group picture. Everyone say "Pirate". (presses the button) (But there is a lot of smoke and everyone screams.) Conductor: Wow, boys. I think we're getting their respect and it must be from all of the instruments and music. (The smoke clears, but the stadium is missing.) Izzy: Umm, what just happened? Skully: I don't know, but what I do know is that I found a box. I think it has a button on it. Person from the audience (gasps): Oh my gosh, how could they?! Kwazii and the Disney Junior Club destroyed the music stadium and turned his back on all heroes?! All: '''Huh? '''Another person from the audience: Someone call the police! (Everyone runs around the Disney Junior Club and scream.) Kwazii: Jake, what does the button say? Captain Jake: Oh no, I think it's...a building levitation button. Izzy: Let's get out of here! Conductor: Thank you, thank you, you’re too kind. Thank you very...much? (Everyone jumps into their boat.) Cubby: Ow! Skully: Oh sorry, Cubby! I knew I should've left my barrel of crackers home. Cubby: So, remind me again, why do you always have to buy Porcupine-crackers? (Everyone drives off.) Officer Chip: Something's not quite right here... Sargent Dale: You mean that we're out of nuts? Officer Chip: No. I mean it's been a whole day but there's nothing us police officers to do and... Police chief Donald: Officers, be on the lookout for the Disney Junior Club, who just been turned to the dark side. They are believed to be young and dangerous. Both: Copy that, Chief. Police chief Donald: Officer Chip, Sargent Dale, have you seen those naughty kids anywhere? Sargent Dale: You know, it will be so much easier to find 'em if my trusty telescope wasn't broken. Officer Chip: The telescope isn't broken, you dimwit. You've got it backwards. Sargent Dale: Well I thought there was something so... Both: What the?... Police chief Donald: That sounded like the Mighty Colossus! Was that them? Both: Yes sir, chief sir. Police chief Donald: Abbreviate them at once. Both: You got it. (ride off in their bikes) Skully: Wow, I didn't know we had a radio. This music is getting my feathers shaking. Captain Jake: Wait a minute. That's not a radio song, it's a p-p-p-p-p... All: Police siren?! Izzy: Oh, no! We need time to solve the disappearing building industry, but we can't do that if we're arrested. Let's get out of here. Kwazii (floors it as the police peddle behind): Guys, I know a shortcut that will confuse anyone. Hold on. (Chip and Dale are panting.) Police chief Donald: Requesting on the updates, Sarge? Sargent Dale: So tired, chief. Officer Chip: Can't move another inch. (Both the officers gasp.) Sargent Dale: But we see them now. Skully: Uhh, Kwazii? Kwazii: Not now, guys. I'm trying to get these underwear off my face. I knew we shouldn't gone through that laundry-mat. All expect Kwazii: Uhh, Kwazii? Kwazii: Don't worry, mateys. I know what I'm doing. (Unfortunately, the two officers are standing in the way as they came to a stop.) Sargent Dale: Come out of the boat with your hands behind back. This is the police. Kwazii: But officers... Officer Chip: I'm the officer and he's my sarge. Sargent Dale: Correct, now no more talking until we put you in the joint. (pulls out a plush toy) Ah, nuts! I left the handcuffs back at the toy store. Officer Chip (groans): It looks as if we might as well use the spare. (handcuffs each of the members) (Chip and Dale drive away with them while the Darkness King appears.) Darkness King (lets out evil laughter): The fools have arrested my greatest enemies for my sneaky crime, which highly sounds obvious because—where's the fun of destroying them? At least they won't be looking for me now! (lets out more evil laughter) (On the news...) News Reporter #1: This just in! It is believed that the masterminds behind the disappearance of the Disney Junior Town Music Stadium is none other than the Disney Junior Club. News Reporter #2: When questioned about the questions of the recreation, the prisoners are trying to make an excuse that they didn't do it, but now with souls virally betraying the citizens, the police have no choice but to lock up the former heroes in maximum security at the national police station. News Reporter #3: And now it's time to do further updates with further updates. (Meanwhile at the Disney Junior Town Police Station’s jail...) Skully (plays a harmonica (even when birds can’t play instruments)): We've gotten thrown in prison, ''(plays more harmonica music) ''and no... Cubby: NOT HELPING! Izzy: Would you two just stop and calm down?! (The two crew mates start fighting.) Captain Jake: Okay, let's go over what just happened. Are you sure you didn't build a building levitation button on your camera while snapshotting us at the music stadium? Kwazii: I'm pretty sure of it; plus, if I had a building levitation button, I could use it to lift villains until they give up, and the only thing I remembered was pressing this button by accident. (turns a flash boom button on after everyone else yap) Captain Jake: Well, that proves that it wasn't us that stole the stadium, but what button was it? Kwazii: Oh, it was just my Whisker-Cam, and what pretty whiskers they are, and here's the picture I've just took at the stadium before it vanished. Skully: Yeah, now can we stop talking and find a way to get out of this mess? Police Chief Donald: You know, this kind of mess has almost reminds me of an old inmate called "Messy Chunky Blog", who people like to call him after his real name was "Stanley". Kwazii: Uhh, yeah, thanks, uh, somehow, I don't think this is the work of someone called "Stanley". Familiar voice stand up: Yeah, he's right. Stanley Messy Chunky Blog likes to make a mess of things, and the music stadium somehow disappeared too cleanly. All: Hook? Captain Hook: Hey, kids. Izzy: What are you doing here? Captain Hook: I got caught using the bathroom in a public restroom. Can you believe these guys? Category:Transcripts Category:Transcripts narrated by Izzy